GoM The Trickster
by KaosChild
Summary: How Tony Stark finds and ends up in bed with the God of Mischief, and the trials and tribulations on the way. Did I mention Loki's in a nightclub? Did I mention Loki wears shutter shades? Did I mention Tony has no idea what's going on, but goes with it anyways? Set after the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I said I was working on something… this was not it. No, this idea just jumped into my head and demanded to be written; thus, this. I couldn't bear to have to write another chapter fic week by week, so this story is completed, I'll just have to remember to upload the chapters… it has 8, just fyi, and they vary in length.

ALSO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

I really do hope you like it, and so; we continue…

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

They'd waited their hour, put up patiently with the utter absurdity of it all, but now they could go. Now they would go, and they would grab Tony and neutralise Loki in one swift motion…

~~~~~**Going Back In Time**~~~~~

He heard the thick bass as he rounded the corner, the deep sound immediately appealing to his senses. Instantly he knew where it originated, but that was mostly due to the huge line currently disappearing into the establishment as fast as it was created. He sauntered up to the door, knowing his status as a part of the elite team saving the world – The Avengers – would get him in as it had so many times, should the club refuse him entry in the first place. Practicing his accuracy skills when he was younger had really paid off.

…timepasses…

"Do you believe it?!" Clint screeched to his team mates the following day, which Tony found rather annoying as the sound was surely far too loud for this early in the morning.

"And you told them you were an Avenger?" he asked softly in reply, frankly not buying Clint's story.

"I didn't even have to!" he hushed back, movements frantic as he spread his arms wide in his obvious disbelief of the situation, "They _knew_ who I was!" he spread his arms wide, "They knew! Who _knows_ that sort of thing!" he pointed harshly towards his head indicating knowledge, "How the _hell_. Did they _know_. Who I _was_?" His eyes were wide and displayed utter confusion, "And they knew who I was, identified me, and _then_ rejected me. They didn't let me in _because_ I was an Avenger!"

"Clint, buddy, please," Tony started, really not caring.

"Tony. They didn't let me into a club. Me! An Avenger!"

"Maybe it's just one of those places," Natasha suggested, "I've heard there are quite a few clubs and stuff that don't let authority figures in unless they were called to the scene, to stop them from getting drunk on the job."

"But I wasn't on the job!" Clint argued.

"But there _could_ have been a crisis, and then you would have been unable to help." Steve supplied, Bruce still engrossed in his paper and not really paying that much attention.

"What, are you saying we're not allowed to drink?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait up a second!" Tony cut in, suddenly more invested in the conversation, "No-one tells me whether I can or cannot drink!"

"Well then maybe you should tell that to the club owner!"

"I don't understand," Thor spoke up, "Why did you not simply enter?"

"Thor buddy, you can't just do that." Tony explained

"Why not? I am a prince of Asgard, I shall go where I will!"

"No, Thor. Not here okay. If you are told you can't go in; you can't go in. Unless there's a crime going on inside." Bruce finally spoke up.

"But it-"

"Thor, trust us on this buddy; if someone says no, you do not go in. Capiche?"

"What does this capiche entail?"

"Thor it just- never mind – do you understand what I meant?" Tony asked, rubbing a hand on his brow.

"I think, yes. I understand."

"Good. Clint maybe they were full."

"That's what I thought too! But then they were letting in girls-"

"They always do that."

"Shush, I know, let me finish. So then they started letting in guys and girls together and I thought; 'hey that's fine, keeping the ratio steady and not separating couples', but then they let in guys with guys and girls with girls and groups of people and just-! They were letting everyone else in man, I swear."

"Yeah, well, suck it up; maybe they're not a fan of hawkeye."

"You try and get in then! See how you feel when the great Tony Stark is turned away!"

"Yeah right! As if they'd turn me away!"

"Prove it!"

"Maybe I will!"

…timepasses…

"They didn't let me in! Can you believe it!" Tony cried, slamming files down on the counter top the next morning, "Me! Tony Stark! They said no, to _me_!"

"How does it feel, oh mighty one?" Clint teased.

"Shut it!" Tony snapped, flipping open the files violently, well really, it's only one file, and a very thin one, but hey, "I even tried to fricken buy my way in! But no!" he suddenly looked up to the rest of the team whom were watching his dramatics, "Tell me, how does one _not_ take a bribe from one of the richest men on Earth! Because I swear, no matter how high I rose they would _not_ let me in!" he turned back to the file, "It's not as though they could be worried about losing their job; I'd give 'em enough money to live on, but nooooo." It was silent for a moment before, "Jesus! I mean seriously! Where on Earth could you get security that loyal? Even S.H.I.E.L.D's security would sooner sell out than those guys!"

"Tony!" Pepper called as she walked into the room, and said man shushed her loudly. "I will not!" Pepper refused walking up and trying to snatch the folder out from under his arms, "Give it to me! Tony! Give it to me!"

"No!" Tony replied, holding onto it tightly, "NO! It's mine! HAH!" he cried jubilantly as the file left her hands and he dashed from the room with it in his arms. Pepper looked after him in disbelief before addressing the remainder of the team.

"Would someone mind telling me why he rang up our research division at twelve o'clock last night and demanded they found out all they could about some club or they'd lose their jobs?!" She ran her eyes over each of them.

"They didn't let him in." Natasha said by way of explanation.

"Oh no," Pepper sighed, "I was afraid that's what had happened." She massaged her temples.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Tony doesn't really go clubbing much anymore, but if there's somewhere he can't get in, well, he's gonna get in. He still wants to be 'in' on everything." She waited for the information to sink in, "He gets kind of obsessed." She extrapolated, "The last time was when we were still dating, and before that twice as long, back in early 2010."

"And what happened?"

"Well, the most recent ones weren't because he couldn't get in, just that he hadn't yet and didn't like that others had been before him. So he bought the clubs. Being denied access hasn't happened in, well, ever I don't think."

Tony spent the remainder of the day working over and over and over the file, trying to figure out everything about the club and, most importantly, how he could get it. It proved harder than initially thought as he wasn't even provided with a floor plan, and what the hell was with his research division if they couldn't even get him a floor plan?

He worked over his knowledge about the doormen as best as he could, trying to come to some sort of conclusion as to which entrance was more likely to grant him access to the club.

"No." he cried to himself, "The variables are too existential to be able to conclude anything correctly." And soon after that he left for the club, check-book in his pocket and ready to, hopefully, get in the damn club.

…timepasses…

He stood staring at the entrance to the club for a decent amount of time, wondering if his extensive disguise would grant him access. Looking in a mirror he himself could hardly tell who he was looking at, but each accessory was easily removable for once he got inside. Because he _was_ getting inside, and he was getting inside tonight, not any other night, tonight!

He decided he'd go for the left entrance.

"Tony Stark." The bouncer declared as he walked up, causing Tony's immediate reaction of calling; "Fuck."

"Okay, let me play it straight for you buddy." He conceded, removing his disguise, "are you going to let me in?"

"I'm sorry Mr Stark, but I can't."

"Okay then, how much do you earn a night?" he asked, ready to pay his way in.

"$250 a night" he replied seriously and Tony almost blanched. It wasn't much to him, but $250? That was more than double an average bouncer wage! It only fuelled his desire to get inside.

"Okay, I'll pay you triple your weeks wage to let me in." The man didn't reply immediately and Tony knew instantly he was right for choosing the bouncer he hadn't seen yesterday, "That's $5250." He elaborated to try and sway him, "Right now."

"Alright," he bouncer stated with narrow eyes as Tony pulled out his check-book happily and rounded it up to five and a half grand.

"A little something for you." He said as he handed it over.

"If anyone asks," the bouncer stopped him with a large hand, "It wasn't me."

"Sure thing, buddy." Tony agreed, tapping his arm in finality before finally, _finally_, getting inside the club; his patience wasn't great.

As soon as he walked through the doors the music pounded his ears and he had the definite urge to dance along. But he didn't. Because he's cool.

Instead he chose to check out the place; something in here had to be noteworthy.

The hall he had entered in through the door opened up to an open bar space, not extremely large and rather dark compared to the bright coloured lights; mainly purples, coming from the dancefloor. The bar he was now at was all painted black, no doubt highlighting the allure of the dancefloor he would explore in a moment. The bar was on the right and to his left were a few seats that remained available in favour of the seats on the floor below. The only colour that seemed to be up here was the drinks being handed out.

In front of him and to the left of the room the wall opened up and six or so steps led down to the dancefloor which vibrated with life. The walls were a rich brown with cabinets on them, displaying an array of items he had no interest in, and the floor he could see (mainly around the stairs as people fought to become part of the crowd) was a checked white and purple. The roof too was purple, the lights up there shining in gold fittings. In the centre of the roof, however, was a large hole, surrounded by gold barred glass showing a second floor of patrons dancing. The second floor was like a large balcony that surrounded all sides and looked down upon the crowd below. He couldn't really see much of the second floor though, so he returned his attention to the one just below him. Along the back wall stood another bar, drenched in the warm brown and blending into the wall, accented with gold as was the rest of the room. Stairs could be seen beside the bar leading to the second floor, and beside that a corridor leading to amenities.

The last thing he observed, and probably a good thing too, otherwise he would have never looked around the area, was the DJ table.

It was on a raised platform, coloured in that same pinky-purple to about the patrons chest height, and above that the DJ table, about another waist height on top of the pink. In front of the DJ table and surrounding it on all sides of the square was glass, and this too was filled with objects of various size and shape, as though they'd been dropped between the space.

And standing behind the DJ table, blasting the beats out to the crowd, was the man of the hour. Or night as it may be. The man who's skills were making everyone in the room currently dance in sync and those outside shake with anticipation of entering. Of course, maybe he should say being as opposed to man, because there was no way he could mistake the male up there wearing green shutter shades and a way-too-large white shirt that, with being mostly unbuttoned, showed a heck of a lot of chest before being tucked messily into skin tight leather pants which disappeared behind the desk. The male continued to work away even as Tony made his astute observation with narrowed eyes.

Loki.

And immediately he didn't know what to do. Storm the trenches and just grab at him? But he was without his suit and there were a lot of civilians around. Shut down the club? Call the others? Not that they would be able to hear him over the music. He'd finally decided to text the Avengers when a sharp voice stole his attention.

"Why don't we take a seat, hm?" it insisted, steering him into one of the black leather stools with a grip on his arm this close to being threatening and just surprising enough that he allowed his phone to drop back into his pocket.

"Who are you?" he asked immediately as he focused on his feet to make sure he didn't trip into the stool.

"Angie," she replied, "I own the club." Tony finally looked up to her as she took the seat next to him and between himself and the dancefloor. She had blonde hair that fell in soft waves down past her shoulders and deep blue eyes that pierced his soul and made him feel as though he were the one in the wrong, and not the god in the middle of the floor. "Who let you in?"

"The left bouncer" he ratted out his in and she alerted someone to ensure the man was fired. "You do realise that's Loki out there, don't you? The same Loki that tried to take over the planet and destroyed half of Manhatten?" He asked with incredulity.

"I know its Loki, yes. As do all the people out there." She gestured widely to the two floors and all its occupants, "The same Loki? No."

"No?" he asked, "What do you mean no? There is only one God of Mischief and he is currently smack-bang in the middle of your club; I'm going to have to count that as a hazard issue."

"Look at him." Angie instructed after a pause with a hard sting in her voice and a strong look on her face, gripping his jaw and making him focus entirely on the deity. "Does he look like he would try and take over the world?"

"Well the fact is he _did_ try and take over the world." He argued, eyes not leaving the entertainer.

"No," she insists, "Look at him." He focused on the God for a good long moment before replying.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at-"

"He's not that person dammit." She told him, "I've known him long enough to know he wouldn't do that. Ever. If you knew him, you'd know that too." She sighed as Tony gave her a look like she'd just grown another head, rightfully so, he thought. "Just wait, till the end of the night, please." He gave her a nod, mostly due to the sheer desperation she exuded and settled himself into the chair for the night. "You'll see." She promised as she too turned her eyes to the DJ.

They watched the entire night as the club went through a series of routines, different actions being called into play as time went on, all of them increasingly fascinating and odd. Angie didn't leave his side once, probably to make sure he didn't run off to call for backup, and continued to speak in Loki's favour.

Finally the night petered out and the occupants left the club, surprisingly without a single injury. And somehow, after all the odd things he'd seen during the night, watching Loki pick up a cloth and start to wipe over the surfaces, cleaning them, was the strangest thing. Angie grabbed his arm and led him down onto the dancefloor, now alight with normal globes and showing the grandeur of the room.

"Loki," Angie called as they approached the manic Norse, who was currently cleaning a table and facing the opposite way, "I have someone here who watched the show tonight." She announced as Loki straightened and turned with a pleasant 'yes?'

The smile instantly fell from the God's face as he saw the Avenger, and a small 'oh' of recognition left his mouth before he turned a sad gaze, still below green shutter-shades, to Angie with a soft 'sorry.' Before he sat down on the chair beside the cleaned table and looked dejectedly at the cloth in his hands. Angie walked away as Tony took the opposing seat.

"She's tough," he observed as he took the seat, looking over as the God twisted the cloth between his fingers.

"She's kind." Loki corrected, "If you are on her good side. She was displeased the last time I left, I wonder how she shall feel this time."

"Why, you going somewhere?" This seemed to take Loki completely off guard, his head snapping up to stare at the billionaire.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Take off your glasses." He instructed and Loki complies, pulling off the shades with a slight flick of his head that ensures his hair stays out of his face. Loki put them down on the table and stared at Tony with confusion he's sure he's garnered. There is only one thing about the stare though that has him considering leaving the establishment without Loki in cuffs. "She was right."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes; they're green. They were most definitely blue when you threw me out of my window." Loki ducked his head in shame before lifting it with a suitably baffled expression.

"You believe her?"

"Well sure. It makes sense with all that Thor's told us about you. I think the question is why didn't you tell us?"

"You wouldn't have believed me." Loki said as though it was obvious.

"Well I'm believing you now."

"Only because she vouches for me." He countered, looking over to Angie who was watching them from the bar.

"Yeah, well…" a long pause, "How long have you been here?"

"Eleven years," Loki explained surprisingly, "Although I did skip one with the… invasion… so this would be my tenth year."

"Wow, really?"

Loki let out a soft laugh before his answering "yeah," as he looked across the dancefloor. At that moment Angie decided to join them again.

"Murray's been fired." She said, resting a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I don't really think such high security will be needed anymore; you'll have to hire a new bouncer." Loki spoke up to her.

"I'm more worried about finding a new DJ," she explained as she pulled the god to his feet before hugging him tightly around the waist, her small frame being cocooned by the trickster, "People were looking forward to your album release." Came the muffled voice from the face pressed against the god's chest.

"I have an album release every night," Loki chuckled to her, "They will have to be content without a record release."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony cut in once he figured out exactly what was going on, "You'd come with me willingly?"

Loki uncoiled from the woman as he spoke, "Well yes. I must atone for my crimes, no?"

"I thought we established you were mind controlled?" Loki just looked confused, "So it wasn't your fault? You know, like Clint wasn't arrested because of what he did?"

"You're letting me stay?"

"Well yeah." The utter amazement that flooded Loki's face was worth the almost heart-attack he'd had coming through the door.

…timepasses…

"Did you get in?" Clint asked from the couch when Tony finally made his way out of his room the next morning; he'd gotten home close to 5am.

"Yup." Tony confirmed, grabbing at some food before turning and making his way to the elevator which would take him to his lab.

"Really? Anything interesting?" Clint plied, sitting up higher in the chair. Tony paused, contemplating, before he gave his answer.

"Nah."

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

And there is the first chapter, please tell me what you think, because a very large part of me thinks its utter crap.

Okay.

Stay tuned and Stay awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

And continuing on…

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Two days later Tony found himself once again outside the club, and this time the bouncer, noticing him, called him over and let him in immediately; no doubt Angie had lifted the ban on him, now that he knew what lie inside.

Loki was again in the middle of the room, his movements causing cascades of noise to flow throughout the room as people jumped up and down in reply to his talent.

It was odd to once again watch the god go through the routine of keeping his audience entertained, allowing their polls to be seen on screens near the bars as to which song he should manipulate next.

Halfway through the night everyone pulled out their camera's and took a photo at once, washing the room in a white light for a long moment. He set out to find Angie as to question her on it as the images started popping up on screens instead of song choices.

"What's up with the pictures?" he called as he sidled up to her near the bar, startling her.

"We record the songs all night," she informed him, "The people take pictures and upload them to our servers via Bluetooth and then we hold a vote. The picture with the most votes gets to go on the nights CD, which we sell as people leave."

"That seems awful complicated," he observed, impressed by the technique, "All for what, fifteen bucks a pop?"

"Five," she amended, "Loki helped set it up."

"Huh." Angie walked away to serve a few people before returning, "Has he really been here eleven years?"

"Yeah… he said he had to attend Thor's coronation and then, nothing, not until the Manhattan incident."

"Did he tell you? What happened?"

"He did. But it's his story to tell, so you'll have to ask him about it." She tapped her fingers on the counter before she left him again, this time without returning.

The next time he went, only a couple of days after that, his presence drew a lot of attention. He didn't notice at first, just took people's sidelong glances as a sign of his fame. Of course, soon everyone was giving him side-long glances and by then, he had realised something had gone wrong, something that had not occurred on his past visits. People suddenly started talking to him vigorously, trying with all their might to get him to leave, some people even looked like they were going into full-fledged panic attacks and ran towards the staff.

And then finally the attention was drawn away from him as Loki spoke into a microphone, his voice demanding the rooms attention through its rich tone alone.

"So," he starts, one hand still moving over the machines in front of him to create a soft beat as he addresses the people, "It's recently come to my attention, as I believe it has come to yours, that we have what one might call an intruder in our midst." With that almost every head in the room swung towards him, and those that didn't soon followed, "_Relax,_" Loki chimed into the microphone, motioning Tony to move forward into the crowd that was reluctant to let him pass. Finally he made it to the centre of the room, looking up at Loki who stood above him in his DJ booth of protection. "May I present to you," Loki called, "most likely the _only_ Avenger whom would see me in public and, after a short conversation, allow me to stay," the crowd looked at him unsure, "The only reason we are here tonight! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you; Anthony Stark!" and with that Loki dropped bass and pumped the music a heck of a lot louder, hyping up his presence as the crowd slowly warmed to him.

…timepasses…

"Thanks man," he greeted Loki later as he approached the deity currently cleaning the glass around his DJ table, "I thought they were going to eat me alive." The laugh that left Loki's mouth rang sweet throughout the space.

"They most likely would have, had I not stepped in." he turned to regard him with a smile, trademark (as he'd learnt) shutter shades atop his head, before turning his attention back to cleaning the glass.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" he challenged.

"The people who come here have been coming for an excess of ten years, and those that haven't have been brought by those whom have." Loki said, turning once again to face him, and leaning all of his 6+ foot frame back against the panels, "Therefore, they all know who I am, who I have been, and what I'm doing here." Tony let out a chuckle, "What?" Loki asked, smile still gracing his face.

"I just, I dunno, I don't think I expected to see you as a DJ of all things."

"And why not? I am Loki singer of all songs; thus the profession is fitting, is it not?"

"Alright," Tony huffed, "Do you have an awesome DJ name then? Oh you totally do!" he said in reply to the smug lilt Loki's smile gained, "What is it? Don't tell me; is it Reindeer Games?"

"Ha! Hardly," Loki exclaimed, "It used to just be 'God of Mischief' as Angie thought it was fine as a name, but that was soon changed to the acronym 'GoM', which was just… odd." Loki's brow scrunched in thought, "'GoM', it wasn't as if they even said the letters separately, just GoM as a word. From there it changed to 'GoM; The Trickster' and it kind of stuck. Has been that way since the first month."

"'GoM; The Trickster'," Tony mused, "I like it, suits you."

"I'd imagine so," Loki chuckled, turning back to wiping down the handprints that covered the glass.

"Well now I know why you were more adept at modern vernacular than Thor." He said, before realising he didn't know how Loki would take the mentioning of his brother.

"Yes, learning was one of the few things my brother did not excel in, although none of those things held any particular importance to the Aesir."

"Alright then." Tony agreed, filing away his resigned attitude for later, "So what's this then?" he pointed to the item being cleaned.

Loki again laughed, giving him a glance before returning to his task, Tony following the steps he took around it, "You talk a lot don't you?"

"Well excuse me for being curious," he replied overdramatically, "Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"It's for the tribute. One night, back in the first year, someone asked me to wear something while I played, I don't know why, but I did, and as I took it I said 'what's this? A tribute for the God of Mischief?' Since then it has become somewhat of a tradition, people just decided they'd get me to wear whatever they brought, and at the end of the night I'd drop the item in here. Tonight I was handed bracelets," he said, gesturing to the thick gold that wrapped up his forearms, "These are they, and once I finish cleaning the case, I'll stick them in too."

"Wow, that's… pretty cool."

"Yeah, I tell you though, I have worn some of the weirdest stuff; the fourth year? Everyone decided I needed to wear studs. It came to the point where being given something that wasn't studded was a blessing; I literally had to scour the crowds to find something not silver."

"Oh really? And where's this studded stuff now?"

"In one of the cabinets, on one of the walls, somewhere. Every time this fills up we empty it into them and put them up for display."

"Did they ever ask you to take your shirt off?" he laughs, remembering how young adults asked that of just about anyone; he still got called for it often enough.

"All the time!" Loki cried, looking at him with wide eyes as though he couldn't fathom what was wrong with people, "Like come on! A guy has to wear a shirt sometimes, at least!"

"Aw, is Loki shy?" Tony teased.

"Heck no, are you kidding? I practically lived without a shirt on Asgard, it got so fricken hot."

"Worse than California in summer?"

"Yes, a hundred times yes. It's worse than Australia in Summer. And I'm made of ice! I mean, I didn't know at the time, but it definitely explains why I was practically melting while everyone else was fine!"

Tony chuckled in response and watched as Loki cleaned and continued to explain how his summer attire consisted of practically nothing whilst everyone else was content to stay in leather and metal, coming to a slow realisation. Talking to Loki was like talking to an old-time friend, like everything he said would be accepted without anonymity between them despite the battle last year. He could see exactly what Angie meant when she said that this Loki and the Loki he'd fought were different; they were completely different, like apples and oranges. The Loki in front of him now was way too carefree to even look like he'd consider demanding anyone kneeled.

He realised he considered Loki more of a companion than someone he should be keeping an eye on; and he'd only spoken to him twice! The deity's mood and demeanour was infectious, and he soon had everyone he talked to opening up.

"You're good, you know. At DJ-ing"

"Well I should hope so; I've been doing it long enough."

"That reminds me; don't you have a CD coming out?"

"A CD or a record, Mr Stark?" Loki asked, finally finishing cleaning the glass and tossing the bracelets in the top of the case before standing on the small lip where the pedestal met the glass and then hopping over it into his domain, "For a CD comes out everynight."

"How do you do that anyway? A CD everynight? I mean, I meant to say record, but with a CD out everynight surely there isn't much you can put on the next CD, much less a record." He looked up to Loki who started throwing empty cups and a jacket over the edge of the table.

"Well," Loki said, motioning for the disinfectant spray which Tony passed up, "I mix everything in here live, and so even if I play a song twice, it's going to be mixed different, and so that's how the CD's work. The records though, they always have something different on them."

"Like what?" he asked, pulling himself up onto the lip so he could better see what was going on up there, finally getting a good look at the tech Loki worked with.

"Collaborations and the like; the songs I put on a record I can practice on – I can make them perfect, or what I consider close enough to perfect, as opposed to whatever comes to mind live. A lot more thought goes into the record as opposed to, I don't know, instinct?"

"Collaborations with who?"

"Anyone who wants to really; it's not often I travel, Angie kinda decided to grab me before everyone started asking, so any events have to go through her first. I don't really get to go out and go to people for collaborations, if anyone wants one they have to come here or wait until I can get someone to fill in for me here. I told Angie she'd probably make just as much if I _could_ travel, like if she became my agent or something, but she can't give up the club, and that's fine."

"Alright, but I don't know who you're collaborating with yet, and is it just me or have we said that word so much it sounds weird now?"

"It's just you." Loki teased as he finished putting records away.

"Come on. Tell me who you it is, otherwise I'm just gonna assume you told me that really long story as an excuse for not getting someone awesome." He received a light shove to his chest which had him falling back off his perch to land feet first on the ground for his remark, Loki joining him moments later.

"They are awesome, thankyou-very-much. But I'm not sure if an old man like you would know them."

"Try me."

"Fine; Skrillex."

"Wait, hold up." Tony exclaimed, holding up his hands and jumping in front of the god to stop his movements, "Skrillex, as in Skrillex, Skrillex?"

"No, I meant an entirely different Skrillex," Loki drawled sarcastically.

"That's so cool!" Tony exclaimed, following as Loki walked to some tables to begin wiping them down, placing the jacket from earlier on a hook, "When did you meet him?"

"A few years ago, when my hair was as long as his is now. He told me to shave a section, saying it would be awesome and I said no, so he was determined to grow it out and show me how cool it would be; thus his current haircut."

"Your hair was that long?"

"Well yes, I cut my hair to where it is now, where Odin always thought it appropriate and as such I have to wear to all formal occasions, Thor's coronation included, and then I let it grow out until I cut it once again. It does go spikey though; in a few weeks it'll want to form spikes all along the bottom."

"You should get plats in your hair."

"What?"

Thus conversation continued until the club truly closed and both men left in search of rest.

And so the routine continued for multiple weeks, with Tony visiting the club every two or three days, more often than not speaking to the once crazed god after the performances.

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Again, o have no idea whether this is even worth posting; thoughts please.

Stay tuned and Stay awesome


	3. Chapter 3

And so it continues…

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

By now all the patrons of the club had opened up to him, realising that, no, he wasn't going to just go and call S.H.I.E.L.D. in to take the god/resident DJ away. At first Tony thought it was because none of them wanted their source of entertainment to leave, but it became apparent quickly that Loki truly had a strong connection with the people whom he entertained. He realised that around the same time a man had the God announce his proposal during the night. He remembers the moment perfectly because it was just so surreal; with beats thumping in the back ground, Loki had asked if a Charlene Ray was anywhere nearby. When she made her presence known he had her spotlighted and had announced cheerily; "Maxwell Sharpe want's to ask you… to _marry him!_" She had, of course, said yes. It was just so weird, to see that Loki was so in touch with his audience that he would do something like that for them, or that the audience would even want that from him.

It was also strange to see just how happy being on stage made Loki. When he was up there it was like nothing else mattered, he was truly happy, and no-one off the floor could make the gods face have that truly happy look that he sported whilst he played.

Over the weeks and midnight (more like 3am) chats Tony had learnt that this was because the God felt good just being appreciated, and there was nowhere he was appreciated better than when he stood in front of those people and played music for their enjoyment.

And over the weeks he had learnt little bits and pieces about what had happened between the time Loki left the club for Thor's coronation and when he had returned. Not much, mind you, but it was enough for him to know that something had been taunting him throughout his brothers crowning, and that the same thing followed him to his fall and beyond. It was enough for him to be able to put his guard down entirely around the man, although that may have also been due to the gods calming influence over everyone he talked to.

"The record release is tomorrow," Loki stated, bringing him out of his musings as Loki cleaned glasses behind the bar while he sat on the stool in front, passing the dirty glasses to him.

"Really?" Tony asked, he hadn't known the exact date it came out, odd, since the staff talked about it so often.

"Yeah, we're having a sort of party after normal closing; Skrillex is gonna come in and work from four am, since the record will play from closing and it goes for around an hour. To celebrate the collaboration, but so I don't have to play all night." He explained. Tony hummed before looking up with an inkling of an idea. Loki kept his gaze steadily on the glass he was most definitely over-cleaning. Was Loki asking him to come? Loki kept rubbing at the glass like there was some spot on it that just wouldn't leave, face carefully blank.

"What time does it start?" he asked, going out on a limb and being rewarded with a blindingly small smile as Loki finally put the glass to the side.

"Do you mean what time does it start? Or what time do we open?" Loki joked, taking the next glass from the billionaire.

"You tell me." He shrugged, again receiving a smile.

"We open at 5, the night starts at 8."

"8? That's a bit early for a club isn't it."

"We always open at that time; that way we get the most customers, being the only place open, and we can moderate how much our guests drink and not receive the drunks stumbling in from other clubs."

"Early bird gets the worm or whatever."

"I suppose. It's going to be like a 12 hour party though; good thing it's on a Friday so people can sleep it off for the whole next day."

"I suppose I'll spend my Saturday sleeping then." Tony confirmed and Loki regarded him with a warm smile.

"I guess you will."

…timepasses…

Tony arrived at the club the next day at 5 on the dot; don't ask him why, but he figured if he was given that time he should probably show up then, forget the fact that he's normally late for his own parties.

"So, party huh?" Tony said as he slid up to Loki whom was setting out the rope boundaries in which a line could be formed for an orderly entrance to the club. Loki smiled at the intrusion before turning to the engineer.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I said party tonight, not mid-afternoon, which it is." Although he didn't look bothered that Tony happened to be there.

"Yes," he agreed, "But you said you open at 5, and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to annoy you just that little bit more." He said with his biggest shit-eating grin.

"Of course, Mr Stark, how could I have expected any less?" Loki replied, calling him formally. Tony knew why now, because for as many times as he had asked to be called Tony the god had responded with something along the way he was raised and how he would eventually get around to it, he just needed reminding all the time.

"Tony," he corrected.

"Yes, _Tony_," Loki emphasised with a roll of his eyes, "If you wanted to see some renovations, you're just in time; come inside." And he did just that with a confused pull to his brow, setting it in a small frown.

"Loki!" they could hear Angie call as they walked down the small hall and into the bar space before continuing on to the floor, "Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am!" he replied enthusiastically, "Although we do have another witness." He continued with a wide sweep of his arm as though presenting Tony.

"Well chop-chop, we're going to need at least one extra floor in this place to hold that many people, we might even need another, or one downstairs."

"I don't think a downstairs is a good idea, it won't be very open." Loki pondered.

"Yeah, and they might be peeved if they can't see you." Tony added even though he was majorly confused at what was going on.

"Another floor upstairs I think would be fine," Loki added, "And I'll need to expand the base," as Loki called his DJ station, "because there will _probably_ be a duet demanded."

"Alright," Angie decided after a moment's thought, nodding her head, "Yep, sounds good, now get to work."

"Yessir, ma'am" Loki once again joked, with a fake salute as she walked away.

"I don't get it." Tony whispered as he moved closer to the god, watching the woman walk away. Loki looked down and regarded him with a smile that just screamed 'silly mortal'.

"Okay, so, two more floors," Loki said, looking up and tracing his fingers in the air, pointing to the ceiling where the floors would be. Tony could feel his eyes widen as another hole identical to the one currently above them opened up and then another above that to form a four floor club with a hole straight down the centre so that the DJ could be seen by all floors. "And the base expanded," Loki continued, expanding his base like one would expand an image on one of his screens.

"That's amazing." Tony praised, Loki smiled.

"Of course, we need to add stairs," he waved a hand in the general direction of the walls, "And amenities," another swipe, "And we're done."

"Oh my god, that's – isn't that tiring?" he asked, turning from his astute observation of the roof to Loki once more.

"It is, especially in such a short time, but that's fine because I have this," he explained, pulling a flask on a necklace from beneath his button up shirt, come to think of it, button up shirt what? It wasn't that Loki didn't wear button up shirts, but after these weeks he'd come to know that Loki didn't really wear conservative clothes, especially not dress shirts with nice jeans; he tended to wear things the crowd would like. Anyways, back to the flask, well, it was more like a vial, but whatever.

It contained some sort of fluorescent blue substance which just radiated energy.

"What is that?"

"It's pure energy." Oh, that would be why, "This is what fuels my magic; it is in me and around me constantly, so storing it earlier wasn't hard; I knew I'd need some after such a large renovation in such little time." Loki pulled the cap off and immediately set his thumb over it to stop the wisps from flying out.

"What does…" Tony started but petered off as Loki took the vial to his mouth. Hearing Tony speak he paused, again placing his thumb over it, now just over half-full.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Does it… I dunno, does it taste like anything?" he finally asked, spitting out the question. He'd never really thought of drinking pure energy before, although his arc reactor did taste kinda like coconut.

Loki looked to the vial in his hand in thought before replying, "Not to me, although I've been told that because I am energy I would not taste it. Much like how one cannot particularly smell their own scent I suppose." He mused before tipping his head back and allowing the most of it to be consumed, leaving only a small amount behind. Tony couldn't get over the fact that he literally just saw someone drinking a mana potion. One might think that Loki could easily stand renovating a tower, but Tony had found out that Loki manipulated the music with his magic as much as he did with the technology, and so the billionaire thought it understandable that Loki might need a refresher if he was going to party for 12 hours straight.

They busied themselves with preparations of the floor and bar (and why wasn't Tony actually a part of the staff here? He swears he did enough) until Angie called out that there was one hour before the doors opened and at that started ushering Loki towards a side door, and Tony, with nothing to do, followed him.

"So," Tony drawled as they made their way down some stairs and into a short corridor, "never been down here."

"Yes well," Loki started, pushing open a door and ushering him inside, "not many of our guests decide it's within their rights to go backstage." He continued, walking to another door and sliding this one open to present what probably has to be one of the largest walk in closets he's ever seen, his own included. Although, he concedes, Loki has been building this up for ten to eleven years now.

He walks around the room he's in currently, because hell if he's gonna follow Loki into a closet. There are pictures all across the space, the ceiling and one of the walls is covered in small four-by-four printouts of all the CD's he's released, and Loki's lucky the room is so large, because there are a lot. There's only one mirror, although there are probably plenty in the closet, and one of the walls is almost fully covered in messages and signatures of those whom have passed through. There's about a hundred feather boas floating around the room like decorations, although that's probably because Loki gets handed them every second day, and in one of the corners is a desk with a computer set up and a mini-fridge which has a note on it in big bold letters saying; "Angie's: Do Not Eat (that means you Timothy!)" He figures it's safe to assume that the large room is a combinative backstage area, and not just Loki's personal space.

"Is that Deadmau5?" he asked on closer inspection of some of the photo's littering the space.

"That depends," Loki's voice floats through, "is he wearing that headdress?"

"Yeah."

"Then chances are it's probably Deadmau5." He sasses before walking into the room in a different outfit. He wore an off-white shirt maybe one or two sizes too big the sleeves rolled up to three quarters and hanging off his arms, half the buttons undone to show his chest. He had a thin leather band wrapped tight around his neck as a necklace and the white shirt disappeared into black leather pants – as usual. He wore converses, no wait, scratch that, he's wearing heely's that look just like converses Tony observed as he slid across the space, the necklace with a vial in his hand. "Can you hold this for me?" he asked, holding it out, "It doesn't really suit my attire." And how could Tony say no to that?

"Does it annoy you that you're objectified all the time?" Tony queried on a whim.

"No," Loki said, falling into a seat, "I am a performer, and it's all a part of the performance. Anyway, just wait till summer rolls around, I'd much rather be objectified than melt." He sits still for a moment before he pulls a keyboard towards himself and whips out a pair of headphones, plugging them in and hooking them over his head before using deft fingers to fiddle with the keys. Tony watched him for a moment before coming out with another question.

"What are you doing?"

"I am creating more beats with which I can manipulate." He explained, tapping record and striking a few keys before stopping it and saving it as piano number god-knows-what.

"Oh," he said, watching the notes being pressed in and listening to the music which flows both into the air and into the headphones, "Can I help?" Loki looks up to him like he hadn't even considered the idea.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said, standing and making his way across the room, "Can you play… guitar?" he says finally, looking to him.

"I used to play." He supplied.

"Alright then," Loki nodded, picking up an electric and a bass, "I only need one or two, and they don't need to last long." He said, walking back and gesturing for Tony to take the electric, which he did after he quickly slipped the vial over his head. Loki keeps the bass himself and takes a seat again. The god fiddles for a moment, trying to figure out a beat and then altering it before finally deciding its good enough to record. Tony observed and copied, plucking a few strings and trying to create a coherent melody instead of a string of notes. "That's good," Loki says when he starts to form something, making him smile at the praise, "record it." He pushed the little device towards him so he could do just that.

A few beats later and Loki put his guitar away, opting instead to sit on the floor and lean against the wall whilst Tony re-learnt the guitar. After a while Tony noticed Loki take what had to be his seventh deep breath over the time they'd been sitting and he turned to the deity.

"Before stage nerves?" he asked, joking mostly but surprised at his answer.

"Everynight." Loki nodded.

"What? Really?" Loki nodded again, "Why?"

"I don't know; it's completely irrational. I mean, I know I can do it, I've done it literally a thousand times before, but… I can't help thinking, what if I go out there and they don't like it?" Loki asked his scrunching hands.

"That's gotta be impossible." Tony assured.

"You'd think so, but it's happened enough times that it scares the hell out of me. I mean it's completely unlikely, but what if?" Loki turns to look at him, "Don't you get that feeling when you have to speak to a crowd, or display something new? You know you can do it, but what if? What if something goes wrong? And if something does go wrong then it's all your fault and nothing can fix it because it is your creation?" he sighed and looked back down, "That's why I spent so much time earlier on my decks; I want them to be perfect, I don't want anything to go wrong _ever again_."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'm sure I will, but it doesn't get rid of the feeling." Tony looked down from his chair to the god on the floor and noticed his hands were shaking.

"You're really that nervous?" he asked, gesturing to the offending limbs.

"Yeah," Loki chuckled, beginning to wring his hands to stop them.

"Here," Tony supplied, dropping down next to the god, "Pepper taught me this for before when I go on stage." He smiled lightly as he grabbed Loki's hands and started drawing figure eights onto the top of them with his thumbs. It took a few minutes, but eventually the hands stopped shaking altogether and Loki stopped taking deep breaths as he watched his hands.

A soft trill chimed through the space and Loki finally brought his eyes away from his hands to look at the clock on the wall, "Showtime," he muttered with a small smile.

"Guess I'll see you out there," Tony huffed, standing and pulling Loki up with him.

"Yeah, and Stark," well it wasn't Mr Stark, so that was a start, "Thank you."

Loki pulled his shutter shades from his shirt pocket and slapped them on before disappearing, no doubt to appear in the middle of his 'base'. Tony made his way to the door, knowing that missing the arrival of Loki would probably be beneficial if he didn't want to be crushed under the wave of suddenly moving people. As he reached the door to the dancefloor it swung open, almost hitting him square across the face.

"Tony Stark?" the voice of the person whom had opened the door called and he looked up and out of his shock.

"Skrillex?"

"Please, call me Sonny."

…timepasses…

Tony spent the most of the night conversing with Sonny and co. about the album, the music, anything at all. In fact, he was so engrossed in the conversation and music that he hardly noticed when the album started playing, nor when Sonny left to become Skrillex for the crowd. He only realised really what the time was when he found himself blinking his eyes open while resting his head on his hand. Looking at his watch he noted it was 5 in the morning; the party still had three hours to go. And then he only noticed that Loki had been missing for two hours when said god ploughed into him after squeezing his way out of the crowd.

And even then he only really noticed it was Loki because of the 'whoops' that flew past his lips as he ran into Tony's back, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Loki," he stated in pleasant surprise as he turned to meet the DJ.

He got a bit of a shock, not gonna lie.

Loki's hair fell down like normal, only a little more freely, a few strands falling over his face and over his ever-present green shutter shades. That wasn't the shocking part though. No, the shocking part was the rest of him. At some part during the night Loki had seemed to have forgone his shirt for real this time, apparently listening to the audiences pleas for once, and all that covered his torso was the bright hot pink feather boa someone had likely passed to him. His right shoulder and part of his arm looked like someone had literally poured a jar of glitter on it, a silver and purple concoction that reflected the lights like his skin was actually made of scales. On one hand he had a brown cloth wrapped around it like a bandage with a stream of it falling to the ether behind him, and in the other was this purple and orange sunset looking drink that genuinely gave off a light of its own. "Loki?" he asked in retaliation to the sight.

"Tony!" Loki replied with a huge smile as he leant a fair portion of weight on the smaller man.

"Loki, how much of that," Angie pointed to the fluorescent liquid, "Have you had to drink?"

"This?" Loki queried, looking off to his drink while the bandaged hand gripped at Tony's shirt tightly, presumably, for balance, "Uhh…" he trailed off unsure before; "Eleven." He declared with certainty.

"Oh, Loki," Angie sighed, putting a hand to her head, seemingly worried "Do you remember what you did last time you only drank three of those?"

"No." he smiled large, warm and happy.

"Exactly, do you remember what I told you?"

"I fucked the bouncer." Loki smiled still, as though it were a good thing, Angie only raised a brow.

"She was the only female bouncer." She chided.

"But she was hooooooot," Loki whined, swaying forwards.

"Wait, you really did that?" Tony asked.

"And the store-owner down the street." Angie added.

"Yeah," Loki agreed, less amusedly.

"And?" Angie prompted

"And the hairdresser," Loki pouted to the ground, no longer seeming happy.

"Yeah, now you remember," Angie scolded, and then to Tony, "He doesn't know how to say no when he's drunk that… magic stuff; people proposition him and he just goes for it." She sighs as she takes the remainder of the drink out of Loki's hand, "And it makes him forget," she aims the rest at Loki, "How much people like to use you, hm?"

"Yeah," he sighs, watching the drink retreat forlornly, "But I can still drink Midgarian Alcohol, no?" a bit of hope seeps into his voice.

"Fine," Angie allows, "It's like water to you anyway." Instantly his mood lifted again.

"Tony, let's go get driiiinks!" he sung, tugging his hand towards the bar, but Angie caught his arm before they could move far.

"Tony," she said with an air of complete seriousness, "Don't let him wander off with anyone. Seriously. There are a few people who come to these events _knowing_ Loki will be drinking. _Do Not_ let him wander off with _anyone_. Even if Loki says its fine; just say you wanna spend time with him or something and he'll stay, but do. Not. Let. Him. Leave. Your. Sight. Understand?"

"Reading you loud and clear," he confirmed, following Loki as he pulls him through the crowd and wondering just what type of people knowingly seek out someone who couldn't make a legitimate decision.

"Ah, the trickster emerges again. Another, good sir?" the bartender leered, pouring a sunset drink and Tony instantly knew this guy was trouble. Even Loki seems to stumble over the obvious pass looking uncomfortable due to it.

"Uhh, no." Loki declined, looking back over people's heads in the general direction of Angie.

"Are you sure?" a woman asked, no- purred, appearing behind the bar and taking the drink from her co-workers hand and waving it in front of him and Loki considers it for a moment. So long so that Tony thinks he's almost going to have to step in before Loki raises his voice again.

"No," Loki confirmed his denial with a smile, tugging at the hand still gripping Tony's and pulling him in front of him so that the gods elbows can use his shoulders for leaning and his head act as the gods chin-rest, "Look," Loki said, gesturing to Tony, "I found him." The bartenders chuckled, the woman leaving to serve other while the male stayed.

"He's been looking for you for hours," the man - Jim, the nametag said – announced, "I wondered if you hadn't left yet. The guy wouldn't sit still," he tells Tony, "Grab a drink and go search, grab a drink and go search, nonstop."

"But I found him," Loki supplied happily, "and he took my drink."

"Well this one's still up for offer," the man gestured to the half-poured glass. Tony found himself unconsciously grabbing the gods hands just in case they did try to reach for the drink.

"No!" Loki exclaimed jubilantly, "I want something green!" he told the man, "And something good for this man here!" the god almost crushed Tony in his arms as an indication and Jim nodded before setting off to get them their drinks, "and put it on my Tab!" Loki called after him, swaying and using his crushing grip on Tony to balance.

"Loki," Tony choked out, "You're crushing me."

"I'm so sorry," Loki replied, immediately stepping completely away from the man as though even touching him would cause him to crumble to the ground. He sounded incredibly sincere, like he'd crashed into someone's million dollar car or something.

"It's fine Loki," Tony tried to smile reassuringly as he took the barstool in front of him, Loki popping into the one next to him and spinning in it a few times, stopping when their drinks arrived. Loki instantly picked up the lime green drink and began drinking from it. "What is that?" Tony asked the bartender, trying to stay responsible for the out-of-it god.

"It's midori," Loki answered for the man, "do you want some? Instead of your, what is that?" he swooped in and picked the glass out of Tony's hand, taking a sip before giving it back, "Instead of your screwdriver?" ah, so that's what the yellow drink was.

"Nah, Loki, I'm fine," he waved him off, sipping from the yellow substance and tasting mostly orange juice. He leant back on the bar, feeling exhaustion setting in again.

"Tony Stark?" Loki asked, "What's wrong?" the god set his drink down, all but forgetting it as he turned his full attention to the mortal, "Did I crush you too bad?" That actually caused laughter to escape Tony's lips.

"No, buddy; I'm just tired."

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Well then, have this," Loki said, completely ignoring Tony's personal space and reaching down his shirt to retrieve the vial Tony had been keeping for him. Loki popped the cap off and covered the opening with his thumb before offering it to Tony.

"Loki, no, I don't need that."

"But you are tired; it will do you well."

"But I don't need it."

"Come on," Loki pestered, "It'll taste guud I swear!" he motioned for him to drink it once more, putting his hand closer to Tony's mouth. He fended it off with a gentle hand.

"Loki, you told me you couldn't taste it."

"But I can't taste _too_ bad!" he argued, "Come on, you'll be fine I Promise."

"Maybe you should go home Loki, you're drunk." Looking into those genuinely pleading eyes Tony conceded. "Alright, fine," bad move apparently, as Loki took his thumb off the vial and pressed it to his mouth instantly, making Tony inhale its contents accidentally. The substance swirled down his throat and brought life to his nerves, breathing energy into his every cell, he could practically feel it as the blood transported and transferred the substance throughout. The taste though, he tried to ignore it as best he could, because he was sure the taste alone felt exactly like what had all addicts running back for more; it was a deep rich flavour mixed with just enough of a hint of sweet that when it rolled across your tongue it left you reeling for another sip. Yes, definitely ignoring the taste.

Opening eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed everything seemed much more lively; not as though his mind was being affected, but more in the sense that everything seems less dull when you're not almost falling asleep.

He didn't even get a chance to voice his opinion on the concoction before Loki's hand once again looped around his own and he was dragged into the crowd. The effect was instantaneous as every person nearby noted that their normal DJ had decided to take the floor and they were swarmed. He quickly snagged the brown cloth trailing behind the god knowing full-well that the people may just be able to separate them through the mass of excited jumping; that was if Loki ever let go of his hand.

The people moved them like a wave, and one moment they were near the bar, the next on the opposite side of the room, the duo moving as the public passed around and his constant grip on the brown cloth came in useful when the people did manage to squeeze between them, Loki having let go of him when people grabbed his hands to dance, and, of course, he obliged.

There was a quick yank on the cloth and Tony was pulled through the crowd and spat out to a slightly more open area, although the space was instantly obliterated as Loki crowded in and passed him shots. Which were soon obliterated themselves.

And then they were moving again, torn through the crowd without sight of one another and only a piece of cloth to keep them near.

They stayed closely linked, for the most part only separated by one person, but even then Loki would come back looking for him, and in the cases he didn't, Tony would move forwards to him. He was glad he did so as he caught up with the trickster being passed a drink from a rather ill-fittingly dressed young lady.

"Thankyou," Loki said, instantly tossing some back, "How can I repay you?" he asked as though it were incredibly pertinent that he do so.

"How 'bout a kiss?" she suggested, at which point Tony dived in front of Loki before he could comply, almost falling flat on his face due to his own alcohol consumption, but managing to both steady himself and keep Loki away from the woman by putting his hands on his chest and pushing.

"Noooo," he sung, shaking his head to Loki, understanding finally dawning in those green eyes before Loki violently swung an arm around the billionaire's waist and pivoted on the spot, giving her the cold shoulder and taking Tony with him.

The two made their way to the stairs, aiming to elevate when someone caught Loki and pulled him back through the crowd, the connecting cloth causing Tony to stumble after him.

"Duet!" the man screamed, pointing up to Skrillex who happened to be right above them in the DJ booth. The people in the immediate vicinity caught it and a cheer began to rise, pushing them both towards the case that they were already pressed against, thankyou-vey-much. The current DJ looked down to them and waved them up. Well, really, he waved Loki up, but since they were attached…

Somehow they managed to both make it inside the booth safely and Skrillex and GoM; The Trickster managed to make one hell of a song which Tony tried to enjoy whilst having his hand pulled in every direction by the cloth he was not letting go of; knowing his luck, if he did let go someone would manage to pull Loki into the crowd and then he'd be gone.

And then they were both in the back of Angie's car, laughing their faces off as she dropped their drunk asses home.

Somehow, between Angie making sure Loki actually got inside his door and Angie dropping Tony back at the tower he'd been volunteered to make sure Loki hadn't died while Angie and co. cleaned up the club the next day.

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Thoughts?

Hope you're enjoying

Stay Tuned and Stay Awesome


	4. Chapter 4

Don't know if you've noticed, but im uploading this story at a specific rate; ie – once I get 5 reviews for a chapter – I didn't mean for it to be that way, but I got five reviews and wanted to upload a chapter, and by the time I wanted to upload the next I had five more, and same for this one WHAT IS GOING ON? I like it tho C:

And here we go again…

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Stumbling into his own tower at nine in the morning probably wasn't the greatest idea, what with all the people whom would reprimand him, but at that time he could still feel the pleasant thrum of alcohol in his veins.

Oh, and he needed to pee; Angie had plied him with Litres of water on the way home.

So what ended up happening was that he trudged through the upper floors of the tower to the bathroom without incident. Good right? Wrong, because as soon as he left the bathroom everyone decided it was time to find him, no matter that they didn't know he was in the tower. And he still had 'Sick Bubblegum' stuck in his head.

"Tony?" Natasha queried. Okay, maybe people didn't exactly find him as much as he found them. Tony spared her a quick glance and was rewarded by almost walking into a table, instead bumbling around it and making sure he didn't fall. Now let's get one thing straight; Tony never, _never_, came home the next morning. It was an unspoken rule; I mean sure, other people would leave the tower the next morning, but not once had Tony come home in the morning still drunk. And so naturally, everyone's interest was piqued.

"Shhh," he implored her, smiling like a goof before fumbling with a vase he'd just knocked off the table. Once he'd finally caught it he placed it back on the table and used his hands to motion for it to stay where it was, as though it were an animal.

"Tony, are you drunk?" Natasha asked.

"Shhhh," Tony repeated, walking around the couch and gently putting his hand over her mouth, followed by his finger in a shushing motion, all the while shaking his head with wide eyes.

"Tony?" Clint asked, walking through the door and into the room, spying the odd scene.

"Tony's drunk." Natasha supplied, moving her head out of his grip.

"Drunk now? It's only nine thirty, how can you drink that much already?" Clint asked the genius.

"No, he just got home." Natasha corrected, pointing a thumb at the man who still stood in front of her.

"Who just got home?" Bruce asked, walking in behind Clint.

"No-one," Tony said, waving his arms in a conspiratorial manner, "No-one just got home." He acted as though he could truly convince them.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" Bruce deadpanned.

"Drinking? What are we celebrating my friends!" Thor called, also entering.

"No Thor, shhh." Tony commanded, putting a finger to his lips by way of indication.

"Who's drinking?" a voice called from an adjacent room, and not just any voice, but the self-righteous voice of one Captain (Steve Rogers) America.

"The Man of Iron," Thor replied over Tony's attempts to quiet him.

"Tony! He had better not!" He could hear the Captains approaching steps and decided it was time he took his leave.

"And I am outta here." He trilled, slipping down the halls that would lead to his room and locking the door behind him. Safety at last.

Also, sleep.

…timepasses…

He awoke later that night, only taking a brief sojourn to the kitchen/dining area before returning to his rooms. The experience went thus;

Tony stepped out of his room, hand to his head knowing that the pain he felt throbbing in his skull could be so much worse if it weren't for Angie giving him the water. Of course, the drugs he'd already taken were quickly doing their job, and he was sure that with a bit of food he'd be feeling better in no time. Therefore, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey man," Clint greeted him as he walked in, and why the hell were all of the Avengers always so near each other; no doubt they'd been waiting for him to leave his room. Well at least Thor, Clint and Natasha, whom were currently present. Good, he'd like to avoid the Captain and his disappointed stare for now.

"Hey," he replied, shuffling to the fridge and allowing its light to flow over him as he decided which chilled food he would decimate.

"Where'd you go last night?"

"Ah, just to the club," he replied, pulling out some leftovers he wouldn't mind eating cold; because he couldn't be bothered to cook.

"The one Clint couldn't get in to?" Natasha interrupted.

"Yup." He confirmed, plopping down into the seat and shovelling the food into his mouth.

"You were there for a while," she deduced amazingly. Seriously guys, it was the best deduction ever. Really. No jokes.

"They were having a celebration for a record release," he yawned, rubbing his eye and realising he'd somehow powered through half of the food already.

"You go there quite a bit," Natasha jabbed after a couple of minutes.

"Have you made a dear friend, Man of Iron?" Thor asked loudly.

"Pff, yeah right," Clint huffed, "More like found some hottie he wants to bang, see: a girl with big jugs who likes to play hard to get." This earned him a glare from the billionaire who denied the accusation whilst dumping his dishes in the sink, then turning around and leaving to his room for some more sleep. But not before he stuck his tongue out at Clint.

Clint was so dumb, he didn't go to the club for that; otherwise he would have been done with the club. Besides, Loki wasn't and woman and therefore didn't have huge jugs, as well as the fact that-

Hang on, hang on.

Waaait.

Noooooo.

He couldn't-

Could he?

No, he couldn't possibly- or could he? No-

He couldn't possibly… _like_ Loki, right? He couldn't possibly like the former not-really enemy; the sass constantly thrown at him; that tricky smile; those bright, green, over expressive ey-

Okay, so yes.

It turns out he could _like_ Loki. He, Tony Stark, liked the Norse God.

Suddenly his life had turned into a terrible joke, and it was with these comforting thoughts and the moderately interesting memories of last night that he fell asleep.

And he wondered why his dreams contained pale skin with shots of purple glitter and flashes of green.

…timepasses…

He had no idea why the hell he'd decided to agree to check up on Loki, but he knew he had to do it now, lest Angie kill him. Of course, it would have been fine had he not had his epiphany last night, but as it happened, he had, and he was not going to let some _feelings_ stop him from doing anything. Even if they squeezed his chest and threatened to tear his stomach in two.

He unlocked the front door with the spare key Angie had informed him of and made his way into the large household. Of course, it was a flat, being in New York as it was, but even then it looked more like he'd just bought the whole top floor of the building and combined the multiple flats into one large one.

Admittedly, it took him a while to find the god, and that was with him restraining himself from snooping.

Loki was in the bedroom, good thing too, seeing as he was out cold.

Or dead.

God he hoped he wasn't dead.

He moved up the side of the humongous bed and jostled the gods arm, calling his name to try and rouse him. It didn't.

He jostled him a bit rougher and repeated his name louder, wondering if maybe the god was dead, he was so silent and still.

"Yes?" Loki asked, finally awakening, eyes still closed, but propping himself up on one arm.

"Hey, it's me," he greeted.

"Stark?"

"Tony."

"Sorry, Tony?" Loki blinked and used a hand to push his hair out of his face, looking at it when he felt the bandage still wrapped around it. Two days later. Horror flashed over his pale face quickly before resignation drew in, flooding his features, "uhhh, what did I do?" he asked already dreading the answer.

An answer that wouldn't be as devastating as he thought, "Nothing," Tony assured, "You didn't do anything," Loki regarded him with a confused look, "Angie told me to stick by you or she'd have my balls. Not in those exact words, mind you, but she got the point across. Promise I didn't let you do anything. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I'm so sorry," he groaned, shoving his face in the crook of his elbow in shame.

"It's fine, seriously. Better than having you date raped." Loki just exhaled for a long while into his hands as a response.

"Can you pass me that?" Loki asked after a while, pointing off to a chair in the corner, and Tony's cheeks flushed slightly as he turned, realising that Loki was still shirtless and partially covered in glitter. Picking up the beige item off the chair he noted it was a sweater; although it looked rather large. As he passed it to Loki and the trickster shucked it on he realised that it was indeed large. Super large, and the fabric enveloped the god until Loki was swimming in its folds.

Tugging it down Loki stepped out of bed, and Tony observed with another flush that Loki wasn't wearing pants either, the huge sweater acting to cover him momentarily as Loki pulled on some red jeans.

"What time is it?" Loki asked after a moment spent patting his pockets and then looking over tables for something.

"About 12," Tony replied after checking his Rolex, "Two days after the party, just so you know." Loki swirled around to look at him.

"I slept through a whole day?"

"Well yeah, I would have too if I wouldn't have wasted away." Tony replied, following Loki into a lounge area.

"No wonder I'm starving," Loki said, still looking around, "Uhh," he spoke distractedly, "Lunch?" An offer? Fuck yes.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay," Loki agreed, still looking around, "I'm just gonna have a shower; make yourself at home." He gestured to the space before walking back to his room and presumably an ensuite. The opportunity left his options wide open, and yet he ended up just exploring the multiple sitting rooms he came across, not really wanting to look like a snoopy creep, whilst also gathering all the information he could greedily.

He emerged sometime later in more casual wear; dark jeans, a plain white shirt and a leather jacket. And now that Tony had fully come to terms with his thoughts he could embrace the resound 'Hothothothothot' that ran through his mind.

"Can I borrow your phone for a second?" he asked as his eyes scoured his own lounge room.

"Yeah, sure," he handed over his phone in a heartbeat. Loki punched a few buttons before raising his head. Listening, it turned out, as he heard a dull chime and followed it throughout the apartment and into the hallway. By then the call had timed out, so he dialled again, following it again to the kitchen where it continued to ring. Listening to it, they pinpointed its location.

The waste shredder.

They both leaned over to stare down the hole and see the phone lit up within. "How does a phone manage to get in a waste shredder without being ruined?" Loki asked himself.

"Must have been off," Tony shrugged, standing back up straight.

"Allright then," Loki determined, rolling up his sleeve. He put his hand in and grabbed the phone pulling it out and extracting it from the 'death-hole' as Tony liked to call them. Only it happened a lot gorier than that, with the mechanics recognising the presence of something that just obviously had to be shredded, hence tearing into Loki's arm, "Ah," Loki grimaced softly as he opened his minced hand and let the phone drop to the counter along with a portion of his blood. Internally Tony started to freak out.

"Oh my God, Oh My God, ohmygodohmygodohmygod, _Oh my god!_" or maybe externally. Of course his ramblings had to go ahead and startle the god.

"What? What what what? Tony, Tony, ah, no, ah Tony no!" and once both of their little freak outs were done Loki had a perfectly fine arm, Tony was still having a semi-panic attack and both of them were humiliated enough they vowed to never speak of it again. "Okay, okay." Loki said, pocketing his phone in the back of his jeans.

"Hahaha, now I have your number." Tony gloated, saving the contact under the very imaginative name of GoM.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it," Loki fake accused, grabbing his keys and making his way to the front door, "next time could your plans involve less mutilation of my limbs?"

"Trust me; I don't think I'm ever going to be making any plans involving mutilation – that was horrific enough." They took the stairs down – because apparently elevators are too mainstream – and walked out into the mild American sunlight.

The next time Tony looked at Loki he had to do a double take.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm sorry; what?" he exclaimed, gesturing to the god in general.

"Oh, what? You didn't think I'd have at least a semi-functioning disguise?" He parried. And by disguise he meant a complete remodelling of his hair, now a soft curling blond as well as a partial beard, much like his own, if only fuller, and sunglasses to top it off, hiding those bright green eyes.

"Semi-functioning my ass." Tony mumbled and Loki chuckled low and deep. He pulled his own pair of sunnies from his pocket and whipped them on.

"Well some of us don't have to make sure the Avengers don't come swooping down on them at a moment's notice."

"You do realise we have facial recognition that will recognise your bone structure, not your appearance, and by the looks of it you haven't changed that."

"Yes, but that means you'd have to be _looking_ for me, whereas without the disguise you could just see me." The two were interrupted by a call from beside them of the wide pathway.

"Look Ma!" the small voice cheered, "It's Loki!" Turning they saw a young girl tugging at her mother's hand, the woman looking at the pair in surprise. Clearly the disguise was publicly known.

"Hello, little one," Loki said, crouching down in front of her and lifting his glasses.

"I'm sorry," The mother apologised to Tony, "I didn't mean to- hey wait, aren't you Tony Stark?" It was odd, Tony decided, to be the one recognised second.

"Yeah," he nodded to her.

"No. You're not taking him in are you?" she asked, "Don't do it."

"What? No, no, no, no."

"Please," the mother continued, "he's kind. Something happened to him, he wasn't himself. Look at him here," she pointed to the god on the ground with whom she'd trusted her daughter, "He wouldn't want to rule this world, much less destroy it." The god smiled sweetly to the young girl, covering her wrist with his hand and when he removed it leaving a small silver bracelet behind.

"I know ma'am," Tony agreed, "I'm not taking him in, we were going to get lunch, ain't that right Lokster?"

"Pardon," Loki said, standing from his crouch, the young girl by his side.

"How's your hunger level?"

"Absolutely famished."

"See?" he told the woman, "Not taking him in."

"Pff, as if you could," Loki laughed, and with a few more words to the woman they were on their way again.

Lunch was going fine; they'd ordered from a small family owned café and had collected it, moments before Tony's phone rang and he was verbally assaulted for not being present at yet another meeting, which, as it so happened, was still going and therefore he had to attend.

Sucks for him huh?

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Thoughts?

Still unsure about story lol, although such thoughts are quelled by the lovely reviews C:

Stay Tuned and Stay Awesome


	5. Chapter 5

Will they? Won't they?

Read on and find out…

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Tony walked into the club once again, Angie instantly gravitating to his side, as she did every time he entered. Be mindful, Tony has now had a multitude of weeks to stew over his ever growing fondness of the God DJ-ing in the middle of the club, so much so he's almost fit to burst whenever he's near. Take now, for example, when Loki has noticed, over the music and the patrons and all other odds, that he has arrived and offers him a deliberate nod in greeting.

He has a sneaking suspicion that Angie knows this, what with the way she raised her eyebrow to him and regarded him with _that_ look.

"Poor Loki," she said out of nowhere, declining to expand on the statement.

"Poor Loki? Poor Loki what?" he prompted.

"He's so alone."

"What do you mean he's so alone, this has got to be the least lonely place in the city," he gestured to the surroundings, "Unless you mean alone as in he's the only one here not from Earth."

"I mean," she said, sending him a glare, "That he's alone. Everyone here comes with someone, not him though; day in, day out he comes alone."

"Are you saying Loki should get with someone?" he queried, looking to her sideways, but not really taking his eye off the man in question. He could fulfil that role. He totally could, if, you know, Loki was into guys, which he was pretty sure he wasn't, what with all the girls Angie talked about having their way with Loki in his drunken state. Never once had they mentioned a guy. And that time the bartender flirted at him Loki seemed pretty opposed, so…

"I'm saying maybe it would be nice for him to smile like that," she gestured to him, "Off stage."

"Well there are plenty of girls down there," he gestured to the floor, "He just has to pull a name out of a hat." He pointed out solemnly but without letting any of the emotion drain into his voice, because really, when so many people throw themselves at Loki, what would the chances be that Loki would chose him? Of all people? And he wasn't even a girl, so chances narrowed once again.

"Ha!" Angie laughed in his face, "Are you kidding? He could pick 'Alex' or 'Sam' and male and female would jump up and then all he'd have to do would be to pick the prettiest/handsomest girl/guy there – done."

"Loki likes guys?" he asked offhandedly, as though it had no consequence to him. Please, please, please let him like guys.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he tends not to follow convention, in fact, he tends to lead revolutions." She looked back over to the god, "Doesn't matter either way, but at least he wouldn't arrive alone all the time." She finished and they sat in companionable silence, until;

"Hey! I arrive alone!" he told her affronted.

"Well, maybe you should fix that." She said, tossing her drink back and leaving to serve a few people.

She definitely knew.

…timepasses…

"Hey," he called to Loki, bounding down the stairs after the show, "Going somewhere?" he asked, noting the god was shucking on his jacket as opposed to picking up a cloth.

"Angie said I could go, she had it handled," he said with a confused air, as though he couldn't figure out what had happened.

"Well in that case," Tony smiled widely, "wanna go grab – I would say dinner, but it's a bit late – so breakfast? Although it's a bit early for that too…"

"3am meal?" Loki supplied

"Sounds about right."

"Sure," Loki smiled, "lead the way." He indicated the door with a swipe of his hand.

It took triple the amount of time for them to find a place to eat than it did for them to order and receive their meal, which turned out to be pizza from a nice little Italian store where the staff were bubbly and kind despite the time.

They walked and talked as they ate, getting – well, not lost in the city, they both knew their way around to well – but getting embraced by the city and, mostly, it's parks. Tony asked Loki questions about his earlier days as a DJ, receiving answers like free handouts, and when the answers reminded him of anything he went off on his own tangent. Loki let out a bemused 'here we go' when Tony started talking science, but the god listened with interest flooding his face and a genuine understanding in his eyes. He finally ran out of things to say and silence engulfed them.

"Please keep talking," Loki requested as they sluggishly made their way through the moonlight park.

"Really?" he asked, "Because I was pretty sure I'd have gotten annoying by now. You're the one who said I talked a lot anyway." He reminded.

"I don't like the silence." Loki told him, taking a seat on a metal bench.

"Why not?" he queried, sitting down beside the god.

"It reminds me of the void," he said quietly, "It was so quiet there." Loki shudders at the memory and leans into Tony, who does a little internal victory dance.

"Okay then, well…" he scours for a topic he can speak on and decided, fuck it, why not, because Loki has trusted him enough to share a hell of a lot with him, "Do you know how I became Ironman?" he asked.

"No," Loki replied, and so Tony began his tale, making sure not to miss out on anything, par extensive explanations of the torture; he's pretty sure he doesn't want to cause himself any flashbacks, and he doesn't want to cause Loki any either from his time in the Chitauri's grasp. Partway through Loki lost any ideals about keeping himself up and by the end of the tale was practically – nay, completely – flopped against Tony's side.

"I'm sorry," Loki said at the end, and Tony understood he's trying to comfort, and that in itself was enough to not let the tale affect him. Although that may be because Loki's fallen head rested on his shoulder and his breath brushed across his throat.

"You're really tired," he noted easily.

"The metals not comfy," Loki used the statement as reasoning to why he leant into the billionaire.

"How do you avoid the silence at home?" he asked, moving his arm so it was more comfortable and hence around Loki (score!).

"Music," Loki answered, one hand playing at the fabric of Tony's shirt, "Luckily the city is noisy, but it is during the dead of night, from my journey home to the waking hours where the city is at its most silent. Unfortunately, I am more often than not awake at these times."

"Angie says you shouldn't be alone," he told him.

"It would quell the nightmares." Loki agreed, "but I will not have just anyone," he smiled, "Unless I'm drunk." He amended with a sour twist.

"Ah," Tony sighed, hand running up and down Loki's arm, "You just need someone to hold you down." Loki hummed his answer.

Unfortunately, after that Tony maybe perhaps freaked out a little and nothing more happened. Although, he will vehemently deny ever freaking out over anything if you asked him, and even if he were to give you an answer, the fact that he freaked out over liking someone would remain with him until his grave and beyond.

Unless, of course, someone figured it out.

Like Angie.

"You freaked out didn't you?" she asked the next time she saw him.

"What? No! I don't know what you're talking about." Denying it see? She just narrowed her eyes at him and kept them that way as she disappeared into the crowd, thoroughly freaking him out.

"Loki!" he cried once the show was over once again, "Thrameal?"

"Did you just say thrameal?" Loki asked, confusion evident on his face even as he snickered.

"Shut up; I meant to say Three a.m. meal but it came out funny. Now are you coming?"

"To thrameal?" he sounded innocently, earning a not-even-anywhere-near-half-hearted-glare from Tony, "Sure."

And so Thrameal became somewhat of a thing, and that Little Italian Pizzaria's staff got to know them well as they were the only place open nearby and sold far more than pizza, allowing for an altering diet.

"Thank fuck for thrameal!" Loki called rather loudly one night, scarfing a piece of pizza from the box, "thrameal should be worldwide; it should be a legitimate meal," he continued as Tony laughed along, "Not kidding even! I used to be hungry _all_ the _time_." And that would be due to his godly metabolism, "No longer! If ever you needed to be proven as a genius," Loki turned to him, "Thrameal is it; that is the proof of the genius inside your head!"

"Quiet Loki," he chuckled.

"What, afraid we'll be robbed?" he joked, "Don't worry; I'll protect you," he teased in a sickening voice, arms wrapping around him in a mock protection.

"Ironman don't need no protecting!" he argued through laughter.

"That's a double negative," Loki sung.

"No! I mean that I don't need protection!"

"Only from yourself, you fool." Loki chimed, letting him go and stealing another slice from the box.

"You pig!" Tony squealed, "That was the last piece!"

"Oh, you want some?" Loki asked and Tony could tell by the glint in his eyes that he wasn't planning on sharing, "Come get it." He challenged, ducking out of the way as Tony simultaneously reached out to grab it and dropped the now empty box.

Loki made a little hop-skip away and took a bite, laughing as Tony tried to reach for it again to no avail. He stepped back and out of the billionaires reach, almost tripping on the edge of the pathway as he made it onto the grass, thus causing him to jog back a few steps. When the trickster looked up to see Tony running at him, he made off in a small run across the grass. Turning and seeing Tony was gaining quickly and realising how serious the genius was on tackling him to get the pizza Loki shot off in a dead bolt.

This would have been perfect, as his long legs and impossible stamina instantly increased the distance between them. Would have been, if it were not for the traitorous laughter that bubbled out of his throat. That and him also trying to eat the piece of pizza made it hard to get away, and he soon found Tony's arms wrapping around him to stop his retreat.

"Nooo!" Loki cried, stretching his arm out in front of him as far as he could to keep the pizza away from Tony as the man pulled at him with his grip around his waist.

"Loki!" Tony laughed, trying to hold onto the god with one hand and reaching for the slice with the other, "Gimme the pizza!"

"N-ahahaha-o!" Loki protested, steadily eating the remains of the slice. By the time Tony had managed to grab Loki's wrist there was only the crust left.

It left them with a battle of strength as to who would get it. That is, Loki tried to eat it whilst Tony used all his strength and weight trying to keep that small piece of pizza from disappearing into Loki's mouth.

Loki, obviously won with his godly strength making moving his arm in Tony's grip no more than a nuisance, if that. Loki grinned triumphantly and Tony moved on an instinct that told him he wanted that damn piece of pizza, moving up and firmly attaching his lips to the others.

And suddenly he didn't want the pizza anymore.

Not when Loki straightened in response, wrapping his arms around the genius and pressed back.

Said god cut the contact for the entire moment of time it took him to spit out the piece of pizza before returning and reconnecting their mouths with a burning ferocity. Almost immediately the gods tongue skirted Tony's lips demanding entrance which was eagerly given.

Tony suddenly understood with a perfect clarity why they called him silvertongue.

"Tony," Loki growled, separating their lips but by no means pulling away, instead burying his face in the smallers necks and teasing it with bites and licks and whispers.

"God yes Loki," Tony moaned, leaning not only into the contact but into the entire body in front of him. He ran his hands where he could, determined to feel as much as he could in that moment, fingers trying with all their might to somehow move the offending clothing that covered the tricksters chest. He finally managed to untuck the shirt and ran his hands up Loki's back, being rewarded with Loki's nails scratching faintly down his chest through the fabric of his t-shirt. "Loki," he moaned again, sounding like a needy teenager, but fuck it.

Despite the fact that they were pressed together as tightly as possible, Loki still took a step forward as though they could mesh closer. This placed one of his legs between Tony's and he loved the delicious friction inconceivably.

Their mouths connected again searingly and Tony couldn't find it in himself to care that the god's tongue dominated his own, especially when the taste so alike the pure energy he'd drunk before flooded his senses as promised, if only with a bit more power, because, hello, this was Loki and not some drink.

The most self-depreciating moan escaped his mouth as Loki's leg moved gloriously against the part that would appreciate the motion most. He responded by grinding down on the appendage and forward into the firm body before him, hoping to feel a parallel on his body.

He did.

"Loki," he prompted and the guttural moan he received as a reply made it near impossible to finish his sentence, "we need…uh, bed," He felt them falling backwards and wondered just what the hell was going on before they both landed with a soft thud onto the most luxurious cloth he'd ever felt. Forcing his eyes to leave Loki for just a moment he noted they were in the god's room

Fucking yes.

…timepasses…

And so it began with thrameal, and every night Tony went to the club they had thrameal, and more often than not spent the rest of the night in Loki's room. Loki had two days off a week; Sunday and Monday, and so naturally Tony tried to make sure he was available these days; always Monday, sometimes Sunday, as that way if Loki slept in all Sunday Tony could take him out all Monday and splurge on him like he wanted – not that Loki allowed it at first, demanding he not pay for everything. Most of the time though, when Loki went to pay Tony had already done so, so the god didn't have much of a chance.

All in all, things were smooth sailing.

Famous Last Words.

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

What do you reckon?

Good? No?

Stay tuned and Stay awesome


	6. Chapter 6

I believe it's suffice to say some time has passed between the last chapter and this one…

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

So Tony in himself had become somewhat of an icon at the club, in that everyone knew about him and Loki. How that happened, he will never know, and how the information didn't spread to the press will confuse him forever more, but to say life was good would be an understatement.

And if one had thought that Loki's smile on stage was something before, you should see it now, when he was in the middle of mixing and spotted Tony. Nothing quite got the mood of the room going than Loki's 'super-smile' as the public called it, alerting everyone to the billionaires presence and meaning that they all were about to be partying harder.

Through Loki's contacts and his own persuasion skills he'd met some of the greatest entertainers in the world and helped Angie set up programs to allow for a greater audience, disregarding the fact that it was already huge. Names like Armin Van Buren no longer just visited, but often frequented the club, wanting to be seen with Loki as opposed to Loki wanting to be seen with them. The utter look of elation that flushed the gods face whenever he announced that someone else had contacted them wanting to collaborate with Loki made him smile goofily in return every time.

It was one such night that he was going to head to the club that his wondrous schedule was interrupted. And not just by anything, but by a giant, huge fricken monster _thing_ that was about half the size of a skyscraper and decided it just _had_ to use New York as a playground.

Now, this was just a minor hiccup really, all he had to do was get rid of the monster and then sneak away before S.H.I.E.L.D put him on clean up duty, getting to the club with plenty of time to spare. Sounds good.

And yet we all know the inevitable 'but' is coming.

This is because this monster, whilst incredibly stupid and not at all hard to hit was quick to anger and just so happened to have the widest range on it, not to mention skin so thick it was probably what the greater percentage of the monster was.

Forgive him, please, for not describing the monster in great detail, because he really thought he'd only be seeing it for a moment while he smacked it to kingdom come, and even if he hadn't anticipated that; it was night, making it damn hard to see the thing, although apparently the monster had perfect night vision, which was just great. Really.

So when it had been over an hour and a half and the monster had kindly (not) taken out the most of Central Park (damn fucker, Loki liked that park) and the Avengers realised they hadn't made much leeway other than garnering its attention and accidentally causing it to come closer to the skyscrapers it could probably jump over (if not for its weight) they all agreed mutually that they needed some help.

That help came in the form of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and jets with big guns.

And they didn't provide much help. At all. If any.

Only after being smacked around a bit more – thank god for padded, shock absorbing suits – he caved into the one idea he'd been trying to stall all along. But they needed this, otherwise there would be no Stark Tower to return home to, and more importantly, to Tony, no club in which to spend his nights.

"We need more help!" Captain America shouted from his position in a skyrise, utilising his gun skills for now.

"We don't have anyone else!" Natasha called back from who-knows where. It was at that moment that Tony decided not to stop his loop (lest he be whacked) but to alert the rest of the team of, basically, their only option.

"Guys, I think I know someone who can help." His communicator was immediately filled with yells from his team mates. He could only decipher one.

"Well call them in!" Clint shouted above the rest.

"Look," he explained, "He's not going to come in if you're going to corner him, you've got to-"

"For Gods sakes Tony!" Natasha yelled over the hulks roar, "We're not gonna sit down with him! Just call him in; if he can stop this then we'll leave him the fuck alone!" They had no time to be wary of Tony's rules, they needed the help.

"Okay, just a second." He turned off the com to the rest of the team before continuing, "Jarv, call Loki," he instructed, and the machine seemed to sense the gravity of the situation and put the call straight through.

"Hello?" a definitely feminine voice answered.

"Angie? Look, I know he's working, but there's a bit of a situation at the park and we could really use Loki's help." He dodged a massive paw barely, "Jesus fuck! Right Now Angie! Please!" and with that he could hear her give her affirmative before making her way through the club.

"Hello?" Loki said into the phone, it was a blessing to hear his voice at a time like this.

"Hey babe,"

"Tony." Loki confirmed, smile evident in his voice.

"Look," he started, "I know now's not a good time, but I've got a bit of an issue down here at your favourite park and I was wondering if, you know, you'd like to help."

"What kind of issue?"

"The 45 stories tall kind of issue that has just recently decided to use a beautiful little park that we just so happen to like as a sandbox."

"Ah," Loki breathed through the phone, "and you've not taken care of it?"

"Loki, babe, I'm asking for your help," he said sweetly, "Now are you coming or not." He heard Loki laugh through the line.

"I'll always cum for you," he joked, "But I don't think you want that in the middle of the club."

"Loki,"

"Yeah, yeah," he snickered, "I'm on my way."

"Thanks babe." Tony ended the connection and reset the communication with his team. "He's on his way." He confirmed.

"How shall we know when he hath arrived?" Thor queried a little too loudly through the headset.

"I'm sure he'll make himself known." Tony sighed, knowing without a doubt that Loki would either create a large show or take out the beast in a flash. And he was right, it took a few minutes – god (Loki) knows why – but he knew he'd finally arrived when he could hear the subtle beats rolling through the night sky. It was only as it got louder did it propose a problem with the team.

"Tony!" the Captain yelled through the line, "We needed help, not background music!"

"Shut it, Cap! Stop complaining and be grateful; you're damn lucky I know he can help." Please help soon.

Suddenly the beats picked up a bunch and a voice could be heard rolling through the air.

"Wouldn't you know it?" the voice queried, sending Natasha jumping, "Not here than more than 30 seconds and already I see a bad little kid doing bad little things;" the voice called, and Tony noticed people gathering by the windows of the skyscrapers, no doubt wondering what was happening, "he is sucking on a balloon. Now this is not an ordinary balloon parents, it's filled with a gas called nitrous oxide;" it informed them as more time passed, listening to its slow message, "Laughing gas. HE, HE, HE, HA, HA, HA!" and then chidingly; "But this is no laughing matter; cameras ready prepare to flash." This went on for a moment with the beat building until a sudden "FLASH!" ripped across the sky and the night lit up like nothing else, blinding each of the team bar Tony who's suit adjusted automatically.

Regaining their sight they noted that the creature had its eyes shut tight and was staggering dazedly. Excellent.

They all charged at the disabled monster, using its weakness as their strength, the new beats pummelling through the air affecting its sense of direction as to where they, or anything else for that matter, was.

However; Natasha, Clint and the Captains guns were not strong enough to hinder the creature, and neither were the weapons harnessed on the jets. The Hulks pummelling hands managed to cause a small amount of damage as it ripped off hunks of fur and with it flesh. Thor's lightning strikes seemed to be about as annoying as a mosquito constantly biting, and his hammer stinging the flesh with perhaps half the ferocity of a bee. Tony's charges, to his chagrin, did not have much of an effect either, although the concentrated bursts seemed to start small spot fires on it which were quickly put out.

Unfortunately, the creature seemed to regain at least some of its wits and decided that Natasha, being conveniently in front of it was as good a target as any. It was with the prospect of the giant paw obliterating Natasha that a vibrant green burst flew through the air, followed by streams of purple-pink that knocked the creature back and gave them the first sign of actively damaging it that they'd had all night.

Another echo of "Camera's ready prepare to flash," rang through the air, and this time, when the corresponding "FLASH!" rang true, the team knew to avert their eyes. This again, gave them their advantage.

A few more rounds of this and finally the dull creature had figured that swiping aimlessly would do it more good than trying to aim, and so movement lost all pattern and became erratic. And so much more dangerous.

Just as Tony was about to call out for some more help another line rang through the air, although this time he could tell it was Loki's voice, and not simply lines from a song; "Let's have some half-light, shall we?"

As if on cue only a portion of the previous light flooded the air, and then after that another portion, on and on so that it almost formed a strobe light effect.

This effect was what allowed them to see the silhouette of the figure arcing through the night sky, flashing as the lights did in place one moment, in another the next. And it made it easy to determine whom the green and purple flashes originated from.

Tony, deciding it should be a joint effort and not just his boyfriend fighting off the monster quickly joined his side. The others were quick to follow.

It still took a few more minutes, but the light and sounds kept the creature prominently disoriented, causing its ultimate demise as a joint combination of lightning, magic and arc technology managed to drill a sizeable hole through its skull. Forget that magic did the most of the work.

There was a large silence in the space before again; a voice rang across the space.

"Let's hear a cheer for all you camera wielding people!" it cried, "I see you all standing in the windows!" an immediate outcry ran through the space as the people responsible for the blinding flash celebrated their help in the saving of the city, and cheered for the god they knew led them there. "After Party at 8 o'clock tomorrow!" it continued, "You know where." And then it was gone, beats and everything.

"Well," Tony announced to his teammates, clapping his hands together, "That went well."

Only he really wanted to go spend time with Loki, but he knew, for a fact he was being dragged into a debriefing at that moment.

God-damn it went for so fucking long.

~~~~~PAGEBREAK~~~~~

Good? Bad?

LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!

Stay tuned and Stay awesome


	7. Chapter 7

Okay  
So  
I know that these chapter updates are really annoying and whatnot, but I've got it covered, I will remove it, I just need to get you a message, if anyone bothers reading this that is.  
So I've had a pretty fully packed time recently; I had my hsc, got really sick and went to hospital, got out of hospital and went overseas, came back only for my sister to fall incredibly ill, and then started university. On top of that, I had to get a new laptop and all of my files are gone, so I'll have to re-write everything I had before.

I know this isn't an excuse, I could have tried to use other computers and whatnot, but living with my family I don't think they'd really appreciate my writing.  
I went onto my account today because it's the first I've really had the opportunity.

I read the comments people have left on my stories.

All of them.  
From beginning to end.

And I remembered how much I enjoyed hearing your feedback, how much I enjoyed the fact that I had managed to entertain you for even a moment.

Honestly I didn't think anyone would mind if my stories faded away, I mean I liked writing for you and I was upset that I had to stop, but I didn't think anyone would care about my stories enough for it to have an impact.

But, your comments proved me wrong, apparently some of you did miss my writing, and that is amazing to me.

The point is:

I will be writing again, I've got my laptop and my fingers and my brain; I CAN DO THIS.

HOWEVER

I am short on time, I'm doing a fulltime course at university and so I have little time to write, and honestly, writing out chapters the length I do weekly takes up substantial amounts of time.

So  
I will finish all my stories  
But I can't finish them at the same time, I don't have enough time

I'll start by finishing _GoM: the trickster_, I'll have to re-write the ending but it's the shortest of the stories.

After that there's _Unprecedented_ and _Duty vs Desire_, and I really don't know which one to finish first. They both had a pretty long way still to go honestly, _Unprecedented_ is definitely shorter, but there is still much to occur.

I am sorry that I've not been writing for you for so long, but I'm going to finish these.

Leave a vote as t which story I should finish first in a comment/review/whatever

Stay tuned and stay awesome


End file.
